Century VI
---- Century VI is the sixth century by Nostradamus. It appeared for the first time in 1557. Century VI ;1 :Around the Pyrenees mountains a great throng :Of foreign people to aid the new King: :Near the great temple of Le Mas by the Garonne, :A Roman chief will fear him in the water. ;2 :In the year five hundred eighty more or less, :One will await a very strange century: :In the year seven hundred and three the heavens witness thereof, :That several kingdoms one to five will make a change. ;3 :The river that tries the new Celtic heir :Will be in great discord with the Empire: :The young Prince through the ecclesiastical people :Will remove the scepter of the crown of concord. ;4 :The Celtic river will change its course, :No longer will it include the city of Agrippina: :All changed except the old language, :Saturn, Leo, Mars, Cancer in plunder. ;5 :Very great famine through pestiferous wave, :Through long rain the length of the arctic pole: :Samarobryn one hundred leagues from the hemisphere, :The will live without law exempt from politics. ;6 :There will appear towards the North :Not far from Cancer the bearded star: :Susa, Siena, Boeotia, Eretria, :The great one of Rome will die, the night over. ;7 :Norway and Dacia and the British Isle :Will be vexed by the united brothers: :The Roman chief sprung from Gallic blood :And his forces hurled back into the forests. ;8 :Those who were in the realm for knowledge :Will become impoverished at the change of King: :Some exiled without support, having no gold, :The lettered and letters will not be at a high premium. ;9 :In the sacred temples scandals will be perpetrated, :They will be reckoned as honors and commendations: :Of one of whom they engrave medals of silver and of gold, :The end will be in very strange torments. ;10 :In a short time the temples with colors :Of white and black of the two intermixed: :Red and yellow ones will carry off theirs from them, :Blood, land, plague, famine, fire extinguished by water. ;11 :The seven branches will be reduced to three, :The elder ones will be surprised by death, :The two will be seduced to fratricide, :The conspirators will be dead while sleeping. ;12 :To raise forces to ascend to the empire :In the Vatican the Royal blood will hold fast: :Flemings, English, Spain with Aspire :Against Italy and France will he contend. ;13 :A doubtful one will not come far from the realm, :The greater part will want to uphold him: :A Capitol will not want him to reign at all, :He will be unable to bear his great burden. ;14 :Far from his land a King will lose the battle, :At once escaped, pursued, then captured, :Ignorant one taken under the golden mail, :Under false garb, and the enemy surprised. ;15 :Under the tomb will be found a Prince :Who will be valued above Nuremberg: :The Spanish King in Capricorn thin, :Deceived and betrayed by the great Wittenberg. ;16 :That which will be carried off by the young Hawk, :By the Normans of France and Picardy: :The black ones of the temple of the Black Forest place :Will make an inn and fire of Lombardy. ;17 :After the files the ass-drivers burned, :They will be obliged to change diverse garbs: :Those of Saturn burned by the millers, :Except the greater part which will not be covered. ;18 :The great King abandoned by the Physicians, :By fate not the Jew's art he remains alive, :He and his kindred pushed high in the realm, :Pardon given to the race which denies Christ. ;19 :The true flame will devour the lady :Who will want to put the Innocent Ones to the fire: :Before the assault the army is inflamed, :When in Seville a monster in beef will be seen. ;20 :The feigned union will be of short duration, :Some changed most reformed: :In the vessels people will be in suffering, :Then Rome will have a new Leopard. ;21 :When those of the arctic pole are united together, :Great terror and fear in the East: :Newly elected, the great trembling supported, :Rhodes, Byzantium stained with Barbarian blood. ;22 :Within the land of the great heavenly temple, :Nephew murdered at London through feigned peace: :The bark will then become schismatic, :Sham liberty will be proclaimed everywhere. ;23 :Coins depreciated by the spirit of the realm, :And people will be stirred up against their King: :New peace made, holy laws become worse, :Paris was never in so severe an array. ;24 :Mars and the scepter will be found conjoined :Under Cancer calamitous war: :Shortly afterwards a new King will be anointed, :One who for a long time will pacify the earth. ;25 :Through adverse Mars will the monarchy :Of the great fisherman be in ruinous trouble: :The young red black one will seize the hierarchy, :The traitors will act on a day of drizzle. ;26 :For four years the see will be held with some little good, :One libidinous in life will succeed to it: :Ravenna, Pisa and Verona will give support, :Longing to elevate the Papal cross. ;27 :Within the Isles of five rivers to one, :Through the expansion of the great Chyren Selin: :Through the drizzles in the air the fury of one, :Six escaped, hidden bundles of flax. ;28 :The great Celt will enter Rome, :Leading a throng of the exiled and banished: :The great Pastor will put to death every man :Who was united at the Alps for the cock. ;29 :The saintly widow hearing the news, :Of her offspring placed in perplexity and trouble: :He who will be instructed to appease the quarrels, :He will pile them up by his pursuit of the shaven heads. ;30 :Through the appearance of the feigned sanctity, :The siege will be betrayed to the enemies: :In the night when they trusted to sleep in safety, :Near Brabant will march those of Liège. ;31 :The King will find that which he desired so much :When the Prelate will be blamed unjustly: :His reply to the Duke will leave him dissatisfied, :He who in Milan will put several to death. ;32 :Beaten to death by rods for treason, :Captured he will be overcome through his disorder: :Frivolous counsel held out to the great captive, :When Berich will come to bite his nose in fury. ;33 :His last hand through sanguinary, :He will be unable to protect himself by sea: :Between two rivers he will fear the military hand, :The black and irate one will make him rue it. ;34 :The device of flying fire :Will come to trouble the great besieged chief: :Within there will be such sedition :That the profligate ones will be in despair. ;35 :Near the Bear and close to the white wool, :Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, :Mars, Jupiter, the Sun will burn a great plain, :Woods and cities letters hidden in the candle. ;36 :Neither good nor evil through terrestrial battle :Will reach the confines of Perugia, :Pisa to rebel, Florence to see an evil existence, :King by night wounded on a mule with black housing. ;37 :The ancient work will be finished, :Evil ruin will fall upon the great one from the roof: :Dead they will accuse an innocent one of the deed, :The guilty one hidden in the copse in the drizzle. ;38 :The enemies of peace to the profligates, :After having conquered Italy: :The bloodthirsty black one, red, will be exposed, :Fire, blood shed, water colored by blood. ;39 :The child of the realm through the capture of his father :Will be plundered to deliver him: :Near the Lake of Perugia the azure captive, :The hostage troop to become far too drunk. ;40 :To quench the great thirst the great one of Mainz :Will be deprived of his great dignity: :Those of Cologne will come to complain so loudly :That the great rump will be thrown into the Rhine. ;41 :The second chief of the realm of Annemark, :Through those of Frisia and of the British Isle, :Will spend more than one hundred thousand marks, :Exploiting in vain the voyage to Italy. ;42 :To Ogmios will be left the realm :Of the great Selin, who will in fact do more: :Throughout Italy will he extend his banner, :He will be ruled by a prudent deformed one. ;43 :For a long time will she remain uninhabited, :Around where the Seine and the Marne she comes to water: :Tried by the Thames and warriors, :The guards deceived in trusting in the repulse. ;44 :By night the Rainbow will appear for Nantes, :By marine arts they will stir up rain: :In the Gulf of Arabia a great fleet will plunge to the bottom, :In Saxony a monster will be born of a bear and a sow. ;45 :The very learned governor of the realm, :Not wishing to consent to the royal deed: :The fleet at Melilla through contrary wind :Will deliver him to his most disloyal one. ;46 :A just one will be sent back again into exile, :Through pestilence to the confines of Nonseggle, :His reply to the red one will cause him to be misled, :The King withdrawing to the Frog and the Eagle. ;47 :The two great ones assembled between two mountains :Will abandon their secret quarrel: :Brussels and Dôle overcome by Langres, :To execute their plague at Malines. ;48 :The too false and seductive sanctity, :Accompanied by an eloquent tongue: :The old city, and Parma too premature, :Florence and Siena they will render more desert. ;49 :The great Pontiff of the party of Mars :Will subjugate the confines of the Danube: :The cross to pursue, through sword hook or crook, :Captives, gold, jewels more than one hundred thousand rubies. ;50 :Within the pit will be found the bones, :Incest will be committed by the stepmother: :The state changed, they will demand fame and praise, :And they will have Mars attending as their star. ;51 :People assembled to see a new spectacle, :Princes and Kings amongst many bystanders, :Pillars walls to fall: but as by a miracle :The King saved and thirty of the ones present. ;52 :In place of the great one who will be condemned, :Outside the prison, his friend in his place: :The Trojan hope in six months joined, born dead, :The Sun in the urn rivers will be frozen. ;53 :The great Celtic Prelate suspected by the King, :By night in flight he will leave the realm: :Through a Duke fruitful for his great British King, :Byzantium to Cyprus and Tunis unsuspected. ;54 :At daybreak at the second crowing of the cock, :Those of Tunis, of Fez and of Bougie, :By the Arabs the King of Morocco captured, :The year sixteen hundred and seven, of the Liturgy. ;55 :By the appeased Duke in drawing up the contract, :Arabesque sail seen, sudden discovery: :Tripoli, Chios, and those of Trebizond, :Duke captured, the Black Sea and the city a desert. ;56 :The dreaded army of the Narbonne enemy :Will frighten very greatly the Hesperians: :Perpignan empty through the blind one of Arbon, :Then Barcelona by sea will take up the quarrel. ;57 :He who was well forward in the realm, :Having a red chief close to the hierarchy, :Harsh and cruel, and he will make himself much feared, :He will succeed to the sacred monarchy. ;58 :Between the two distant monarchs, :When the clear Sun is lost through Selin: :Great enmity between two indignant ones, :So that liberty is restored to the Isles and Siena. ;59 :The Lady in fury through rage of adultery, :She will come to conspire not to tell her Prince: :But soon will the blame be made known, :So that seventeen will be put to martyrdom. ;60 :The Prince outside his Celtic land :Will be betrayed, deceived by the interpreter: :Rouen, La Rochelle through those of Brittany :At the port of Blaye deceived by monk and priest. ;61 :The great carpet folded will not show :But by halved the greatest part of history: :Driven far out of the realm he will appear harsh, :So that everyone will come to believe in his warlike deed. ;62 :Too late both the flowers will be lost, :The serpent will not want to act against the law: :The forces of the Leaguers confounded by the French, :Savona, Albenga through Monaco great martyrdom. ;63 :The lady left alone in the realm :By the unique one extinguished first on the bed of honor: :Seven years will she be weeping in grief, :Then with great good fortune for the realm long life. ;64 :No peace agreed upon will be kept, :All the subscribers will act with deceit: :In peace and truce, land and sea in protest, :By Barcelona fleet seized with ingenuity. ;65 :Gray and brown in half-opened war, :By night they will be assaulted and pillaged: :The brown captured will pass through the lock, :His temple opened, two slipped in the plaster. ;66 :At the foundation of the new sect, :The bones of the great Roman will be found, :A sepulcher covered by marble will appear, :Earth to quake in April poorly buried. ;67 :Quite another one will attain to the great Empire, :Kindness distant more so happiness: :Ruled by one sprung not far from the brothel, :Realms to decay great bad luck. ;68 :When the soldiers in a seditious fury :Will cause steel to flash by night against their chief: :The enemy Alba acts with furious hand, :Then to vex Rome and seduce the principal ones. ;69 :The great pity will occur before long, :Those who gave will be obliged to take: :Naked, starving, withstanding cold and thirst, :To pass over the mountains committing a great scandal. ;70 :Chief of the world will the great Chyren be, :Plus Ultra behind, loved, feared, dreaded: :His fame and praise will go beyond the heavens, :And with the sole title of Victor will he be quite satisfied. ;71 :When they will come to give the last rites to the great King :Before he has entirely given up the ghost: :He who will come to grieve over him the least, :Through Lions, Eagles, cross crown sold. ;72 :Through feigned fury of divine emotion :The wife of the great one will be violated: :The judges wishing to condemn such a doctrine, :She is sacrificed a victim to the ignorant people. ;73 :In a great city a monk and artisan, :Lodged near the gate and walls, :Secret speaking emptily against Modena, :Betrayed for acting under the guise of nuptials. ;74 :She chased out will return to the realm, :Her enemies found to be conspirators: :More than ever her time will triumph, :Three and seventy to death very sure. ;75 :The great Pilot will be commissioned by the King, :To leave the fleet to fill a higher post: :Seven years after he will be in rebellion, :Venice will come to fear the Barbarian army. ;76 :The ancient city the creation of Antenor, :Being no longer able to bear the tyrant: :The feigned handle in the temple to cut a throat, :The people will come to put his followers to death. ;77 :Through the fraudulent victory of the deceived, :Two fleets one, German revolt: :The chief murdered and his son in the tent, :Florence and Imola pursued into Romania. ;78 :To proclaim the victory of the great expanding Selin: :By the Romans will the Eagle be demanded, :Pavia, Milan and Genoa will not consent thereto, :Then by themselves the great Lord claimed. ;79 :Near the Ticino the inhabitants of the Loire, :Garonne and Saône, the Seine, the Tain and Gironde: :They will erect a promontory beyond the mountains, :Conflict given, Po enlarged, submerged in the wave. ;80 :From Fez the realm will reach those of Europe, :Their city ablaze and the blade will cut: :The great one of Asia by land and sea with great troop, :So that blues and Persians the cross will pursue to death. ;81 :Tears, cries and laments, howls, terror, :Heart inhuman, cruel, black and chilly: :Lake of Geneva the Isles, of Genoa the notables, :Blood to pour out, wheat famine to none mercy. ;82 :Through the deserts of the free and wild place, :The nephew of the great Pontiff will come to wander: :Felled by seven with a heavy club, :By those who afterwards will occupy the Chalice. ;83 :He who will have so much honor and flattery :At his entry into Belgian Gaul: :A while after he will act very rudely, :And he will act very warlike against the flower. ;84 :The Lame One, he who lame could not reign in Sparta, :He will do much through seductive means: :So that by the short and long, he will be accused :Of making his perspective against the King. ;85 :The great city of Tarsus by the Gauls :Will be destroyed, all of the Turban captives: :Help by sea from the great one of Portugal, :First day of summer Urban's consecration. ;86 :The great Prelate one day after his dream, :Interpreted opposite to its meaning: :From Gascony a monk will come unexpectedly, :One who will cause the great prelate of Sens to be elected. ;87 :The election made in Frankfort :Will be voided, Milan will be opposed: :The follower closer will seem so very strong :That he will drive him out into the marshes beyond the Rhine. ;88 :A great realm will be left desolated, :Near the Ebro an assembly will be formed: :The Pyrenees mountains will console him, :When in May lands will be trembling. ;89 :Feet and hands bound between two boats, :Face anointed with honey, and sustained with milk: :Wasps and flies, paternal love vexed, :Cup-bearer to falsify, Chalice tried. ;90 :The stinking abominable disgrace, :After the deed he will be congratulated: :The great excuse for not being favorable, :That Neptune will not be persuaded to peace. ;91 :Of the leader of the naval war, :Red one unbridled, severe, horrible whim, :Captive escaped from the elder one in the bale, :When there will be born a son to the great Agrippa. ;92 :Prince of beauty so comely, :Around his head a plot, the second deed betrayed: :The city to the sword in dust the face burnt, :Through too great murder the head of the King hated. ;93 :The greedy prelate deceived by ambition, :He will come to reckon nothing too much for him: :He and his messengers completely trapped, :He who cut the wood sees all in reverse. ;94 :A King will be angry with the see-breakers, :When arms of war will be prohibited: :The poison tainted in the sugar for the strawberries, :Murdered by waters, dead, saying land, land. ;95 :Calumny against the cadet by the detractor, :When enormous and warlike deeds will take place: :The least part doubtful for the elder one, :And soon in the realm there will be partisan deeds. ;96 :Great city abandoned to the soldiers, :Never was mortal tumult so close to it: :Oh, what a hideous calamity draws near, :Except one offense nothing will be spared it. ;97 :At forty-five degrees the sky will burn, :Fire to approach the great new city: :In an instant a great scattered flame will leap up, :When one will want to demand proof of the Normans. ;98 :Ruin for the Volcae so very terrible with fear, :Their great city stained, pestilential deed: :To plunder Sun and Moon and to violate their temples: :And to redden the two rivers flowing with blood. ;99 :The learned enemy will find himself confused, :His great army sick, and defeated by ambushes, :The Pyrenees and Pennine Alps will be denied him, :Discovering near the river ancient jugs. ;100 :Daughter of the Breeze, asylum of the unhealthy, :Where the amphitheater is seen on the horizon: :Prodigy seen, your evil is very near, :You will be captive, and more than four times. ;INCANTATION OF THE LAW AGAINST INEPT CRITICS :Let those who read this verse consider it profoundly, :Let the profane and the ignorant herd keep away: :And far away all Astrologers, Idiots and Barbarians, :May he who does otherwise be subject to the sacred rite. fr:Centurie VI Category:The Prophecies